Danser toute la nuit
by N. Hook
Summary: [OS] [Song-fic] Alors qu'Harold vient à peine de retrouver sa mère, il appréhende les retrouvailles entre ses deux parents. Comment rattraper vingt ans de séparation pour ce jeune couple de vieux amoureux ?


_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente ici une scène du deuxième film que j'ai tout particulièrement appréciée. J'en ai profité pour explorer le lexique de la romance, thème que j'approfondie rarement. En espérant que cette histoire soit à la hauteur de l'excellente séquence du long métrage, bonne lecture !_

 _Note : Ne vous étonnez pas du script, il s'agit d'un mélange entre la version québécoise (parfois plus harmonieuse) et la version française (parfois plus juste quant au sens)._

* * *

 **Danser toute la nuit**

Harold dansait maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné : il ne s'était jamais autant senti désemparé, et pourtant il avait des antécédents. Poussé par les aléas du destin, il avait fortuitement rencontré sa mère : Valka avait été emportée par un dragon peu après sa naissance, vingt ans auparavant. Elle n'était jamais revenue au village de Beurk, préférant une vie sauvage auprès des cracheurs de feu à la guerre sans merci que livrait son peuple contre ces merveilleuses créatures. D'abord froissé que sa propre génitrice ait pu l'abandonner de plein gré, l'adolescent avait été forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait été lui-même à deux doigts de fuir son village et ses responsabilités pour Krokmou, une Furie Nocturne qu'il avait apprivoisée. Jamais il n'aurait pu supporter l'idée que ses congénères puissent blesser son ami, et comprenait les sentiments contradictoires qui avaient dû précipiter ce choix.

En revanche, Harold avait craint que les retrouvailles avec son père ne soient quelque peu plus musclées. Stoïck le Brave était le plus féroce des guerriers et le plus intransigeant des chefs de village : comment aurait-il pu accepter que sa femme, qu'il croyait dévorée par l'une de ces bêtes sauvages, ait vécu si près de lui parmi ses proies sans jamais trouver ni le courage ni l'envie de rentrer auprès de son époux ?

Pourtant, dès que le géant à la chevelure de feu avait posé les yeux sur celle qu'il croyait perdue à jamais, son immense silhouette toute de muscles et de nerfs s'était figée, laissant tomber à terre son épée dans un bruit retentissant. Ses yeux verts rivés sur ce fantôme de son passé, il avait presque religieusement retiré son casque, qu'il portait chaque jour depuis les funérailles de son épouse. Composé du poitrail de l'armure de sa bien-aimée, il s'était juré de l'arborer fièrement jusqu'au jour où il la retrouverait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cet instant viendrait si tôt dans sa vie –et dans ce monde. Sa douce Valka se répandait en justifications, en excuses, en supplications, mais peu lui importait le sens de ses paroles, seule la musique de sa voix comptait. Guidés par les effluves qu'exhalait cette apparition, suffisamment lentement pour ne pas dissiper ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'un rêve, il s'était avancé vers cet ange revenu d'entre les morts.

Harold avait esquissé un geste lorsque Stoïck avait levé la main, avant de s'immobiliser, sidéré, quand son père avait caressé la joue de Valka avec une tendresse qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu.

A présent, le jeune dragonnier se dandinait grossièrement, suivant mécaniquement sa mère dans l'antre de glace qui lui servait de foyer. Etrangement, son père n'avait prononcé que quelques mots : si d'ordinaire il s'enflammait, il n'avait pas haussé le ton, si d'ordinaire il commandait, il ne lui avait pas ordonné de rentrer au village, si d'ordinaire il imposait son aura de chef, il se faisait discret et l'escortait humblement. Lorsque la silhouette maigrelette de l'adolescent s'était approchée de lui pour tenter gauchement d'évoquer le futur, Stoïck l'avait apaisé d'un geste.

\- Elle vient de nous retrouver, elle a besoin de temps.

Harold leva un sourcil circonspect. De temps ? Depuis quand son père, Stoïck la Brute, Stoïck l'Impétueux, était-il devenu patient ? Le jeune adolescent haussa les épaules en étouffant un sourire ironique, avant de faire demi-tour et de se laisser tomber sur un banc près de Krokmou.

Il flatta d'une main distraite l'encolure de son ami d'écailles en promenant un regard sarcastique autour de lui. Sa mère s'était échappée dans un coin de la grotte, esquivant soigneusement leurs regards et leurs conversations pour remplir une jarre à une source : il était évident que rien ne pourrait traverser l'épais bouclier de son silence, presque palpable dans l'air glacial de son antre. Son attitude, composant un détachement feint, interdisait catégoriquement toute discussion. Son aura austère refoulait presque Stoïck, recroquevillé contre un mur opposé, triturant nerveusement ses doigts calleux.

Un monde les séparait, un gouffre de vingt années : Valka était partie. Elle avait échoué où lui, Harold, avait réussi à grand peine : ouvrir les yeux des vikings sur la véritable nature des dragons, douce et docile. Elle avait tenté pendant de nombreuses années d'interrompre la guerre meurtrière que menait son village, mais aucun de ses efforts n'avaient porté ses fruits. Talonnés par ses responsabilités de chef, Stoïck avait fini par la considérer comme tous les autres : une idéaliste qui avait perdu le sens des réalités quand bien même le sang de ses frères coulait à ses pieds. Cela avait été là son erreur, et il l'avait cher payée.

Harold se renfrogna contre l'aile de sa monture : son père n'avait aucune chance de la convaincre, ni même de l'atteindre dans sa retraite solitaire. C'était certes un grand chef qui pouvait discourir longuement sur les stratégies de guerre, l'architecture du village, l'agriculture de leurs terres inhospitalières ; il pouvait tenir une foule en haleine lorsqu'il lançait une course de dragons ou déclamait les textes sacrés, mais il perdait son éloquence dès lors que l'on sortait des domaines de prédilection des vikings –ou que l'on touchait à ses sentiments.

Le jeune homme sourit amèrement. Il en avait fait les frais de nombreuses années, fils d'un chef qui ne pouvait ni l'écouter ni le comprendre. Il n'avait pourtant pas ménagé ses efforts, petit gringalet qu'il était, pour tenter de correspondre aux espérances de son père, jusqu'à se fixer l'objectif stupide d'abattre une Furie Nocturne de ses propres mains. Cependant, il était trop différent, et incapable de tuer le dragon, il en avait fait son ami. Apprivoiser le plus féroce et le plus mystérieux des cracheurs de feu avait été une partie de plaisir à côté de sa véritable épreuve : faire accepter à son père qu'il ne serait jamais le guerrier puissant et violent dont il rêvait, mais un chevaucheur de dragon. Il y était arrivé à grand peine, et bien qu'il soit devenu le héros de leur village, la communication filiale restait difficile. Comment un tel homme, rustre et borné, pourrait-il atteindre une femme vivant de liberté et de grand air qui l'avait abandonné vingt ans auparavant ?

Le doux sifflement d'une mélodie vint interrompre ses pensées sombres. Geulfort, le meilleur ami de son père et forgeron du village, s'assit près de lui en étirant son antique jambe de ferraille : il adorait cette vieille chanson. Valka sursauta, manquant de faire tomber sa cruche, et Harold se pencha vers elle, déconcerté. De quelques notes, son père avait brisé la défense de sa mère, qui avait éclatée de manière presque palpable.

Les épaules humblement courbées, la silhouette habituellement imposante de Stoïck s'approcha timidement de sa dame. Il s'arrêta à une chaste distance, et sans chercher à s'imposer, saisit doucement la jarre d'eau des mains délicates avant de la reposer. La belle, fine et gracieuse, tremblait comme d'effroi sous l'assaut d'une flopée de réminiscences enfouies qui remontaient à sa conscience ; elle n'osait détourner les yeux vers cette barbe de feu et d'argent qu'elle avait si souvent étreinte. Elle sentit pourtant le souffle chaud mais respectueux de son prétendant sur sa nuque.

\- Tu te souviens de notre chanson, Val ?

Elle se crispa, et esquiva avec plus d'assiduité les yeux d'émeraude qu'elle sentait parcourir vertueusement son cou. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien.

 _Quand soufflent les vents je naviguera_ _i_

 _Par-delà les flots du Destin_

Le galant avait entamé le ballet, murmurant presque ces paroles dédiées à sa muse. Son regard quitta l'objet de ses désirs pour se perdre dans les méandres de son passé. Ces mots qui avaient guidés ses fiançailles puis son mariage restaient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire, et il colorait ces quelques vers de toute la chaleur de ses souvenirs.

 _Sans peur des Dieux, sans vague à l'âme_

 _Si tu m'offrais ta main_

Harold secoua la tête, incrédule, avant de sourire, à la fois étonné et charmé : jamais il n'avait entendu cette voix chez son père. Il l'avait bien sûr déjà écouté chanter, que ce soit les jours de fête ou les jours de deuil, mais jamais son timbre râpeux n'avait surgit si suave des profondeurs secrètes de son âme. Si la justesse n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous, la mélodie hésitante était éclipsée par une aura de douceur sincère. Cette tonalité chargée de tendresse dont lui-même, son propre fils, n'avait jamais joui, sonnait si pure, si vraie, que le jeune dragonnier embrassa pour la première fois l'étendue du sentiment qui enflammait la grande carcasse du vieux guerrier.

Pourtant, Valka ne se retournait pas.

Le timide géant avança une main hésitante, et glissa délicatement ses doigts sur la joue creusée par les privations de sa bien-aimée. Il s'aventura à saisir son menton avec tendresse et à pivoter son visage, mais sentant une légère résistance, il acheva humblement son geste en une chaste caresse, à la grande surprise d'Harold. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait son père et son chef se plier à une autre volonté que la sienne. Par ailleurs, si la dame ne levait toujours pas son regard embué, elle gardait la tête à mi-chemin entre son courtisan et sa retraite obstinée. Stoïck reprit le deuxième couplet d'une voix plus forte, comme encouragé par l'oreille délicate tendue vers lui.

 _Ni froid glacial ni mer rageuse_

 _Ne feront…_

\- …faiblir mon courage !

Geulfort, emporté par la ballade populaire sur laquelle il avait dansé durant sa prime jeunesse, s'était redressé comme un ressort malgré ses articulations rouillées, esquissant un pas de danse et entonnant la suite des paroles. Il regretta aussitôt son élan d'enthousiasme lorsque la poigne ferme d'Harold le saisit et le rassit de force en marmonnant une malédiction. Les dragons couchés autour de leurs maîtres grognèrent, comme conscients de l'atmosphère onirique que le forgeron venait de briser. Le jeune garçon releva la tête vers ses parents pour saisir le regard noir que Stoïck jetait à son compagnon de toujours. Il vit ses lèvres se crisper, retenant une imprécation, mais il se contint, et se retourna vers sa belle.

Aussitôt, son ressentiment disparut, écrasé devant la puissance des émotions qui l'étreignaient : la passion renversante pour celle qui avait été sa compagne, et la peur poignante qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau. Le chant s'éleva comme une nouvelle aurore, et l'aura enchanteresse de la scène reprit aussitôt ses droits.

 _Si tu me promettais ton cœur_

 _Et ton âme…_

Retenant sa respiration, Stoïck s'était risqué à glisser ses doigts énormes dans la main délicate de Valka. Il crut saisir l'éclat des prunelles de sa muse, esquissant enfin un regard vers son courtisan, et encouragé par cette marque d'attention, serra leur étreinte contre sa profuse barbe rousse. Aussitôt, la belle détourna la tête, fermant convulsivement les yeux comme pour s'épargner la vue de cet homme qu'elle ne supportait plus. La voix de ténor hésita, reprit faiblement, puis s'étouffa d'elle-même au milieu d'un vers. Le regard d'émeraude du fier guerrier, suppliant, fouillait désespérément le visage de sa geôlière, mais l'éclat passionné dont il s'enivrait dans sa jeunesse s'y était éteint.

Ses doigts se desserrèrent d'eux-mêmes, et le géant baissa les yeux, vaincu, désespéré. Harold sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement lorsqu'il vit ses épaules s'affaisser tristement en un soupir. Le pauvre amoureux s'éloigna de quelques pas, avec la lenteur d'un condamné à mort, martelant une unique pensée comme un glas : puisqu'il était indigne de sa belle, son plus grand devoir était de ne plus l'importuner.

 _…Et ton âme pour toute l'éternité_

Harold sursauta presque lorsqu'une voix douce murmura la suite de la romance. Son père releva la tête, incrédule, fixant son regard effrayé sur ce visage toujours détourné de lui. Pourtant, l'erreur n'était pas permise : d'une intonation qu'elle croyait avoir enfouie avec sa vie antérieure, Valka chantait. Stoïck inspira profondément pour empêcher ses yeux humides de détresse de s'inonder de soulagement tandis qu'il embrassait du regard celle qui répondait enfin à sa ballade. L'espoir renaissait de ses cendres, et le guerrier sentit son cœur flétrit de tristesse se gonfler d'une joie stupidement enfantine. Le timbre soyeux de la voix claire le tira des années en arrière, à la douce époque de leurs premiers émois, le consolant de ce qu'il avait cru être la condamnation de son bonheur.

Redressant ses épaules tremblantes d'appréhension, sa belle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Bien que son regard vif hésitât encore à se poser sur son prétendant, ce n'était pas une fuite, mais une invitation. Charmé, incapable de résister à cette tendre volonté qui l'enchainait pied et poing liés, Stoick la suivit comme dans un songe.

 _Mon tendre ami mon bien aimé_

 _Ces mots me causent tant d'émoi_

Harold suivit des yeux la gracieuse silhouette de sa mère qui passa, telle un rêve, à quelques pas de lui. Sa démarche semblait aérienne, et prenait de l'assurance à mesure qu'elle s'emparait de la situation, tout comme sa voix s'affermissait pour prendre la pleine mesure de la caverne. Le jeune homme découvrait, fasciné, un nouveau visage à cette femme qui l'avait porté : son charme naturel se répandait autour d'elle au gré de son parfum, et elle guida de ses effluves le géant prisonnier qui l'escortait jusqu'à un espace dégagé. Cambrant enfin sa fine taille élancée, elle éleva gracieusement son bras en équerre : l'invitation à la danse viking.

Lorsqu'elle sentit contre son avant-bras la douce réponse de son courtisan, elle daigna enfin répondre au regard patient des lumineuses prunelles vertes noyées dans une flopée de tresses de feu.

 _Mais nul besoin de beaux exploits_

 _Mon âme n'aspire qu'à tes bras_

D'une impulsion de la dame, les deux silhouettes entamèrent la ronde, perdues dans le regard de l'autre. Ils esquissaient quelques pas avant d'inverser la danse, effleurant gracieusement leurs avant-bras au centre du cercle que dessinait leur chorégraphie, devenu l'épicentre de leur monde. Valka sentait sa voix s'étoffer d'un rire complice, tandis que des méandres du passé qu'elle avait tenté d'enterrer ressurgissaient les souvenirs des bals insouciants de sa jeunesse. Elle se laissa enivrer par le parfum corsé de son partenaire qu'elle avait si souvent désiré, et un sourire radieux étira ses lèvres minces, colorant son chant de la chaleur des plaisirs. A cette vue, la réserve du féroce guerrier, intimidé par sa muse, éclata enfin en un rire chaleureux et sincère, couvrant les derniers mots de sa belle. Se laissant entrainer par son allegresse débordante, il saisit fermement ses doigts délicats pour l'emporter tout à fait dans la ronde.

 _Mais je t'offrirais des perles d'or_

 _Et la plus douce des poésies_

 _Et je braverais toutes les menaces_

 _Si tu me confiais ta vie_

La voix puissante du viking, enfin libérée de sa terreur, tonnait la suite des paroles, éveillant les lointains échos de la caverne, et alors que les mots tourbillonnaient joyeusement, il accéléra la cadence. Si leurs jambes s'entrechoquèrent tout d'abord un peu trop violemment, leurs lointains pas de danse émergèrent de leurs mémoires embrumées. S'agenouillant parfois devant sa reine, le chef la faisait virevolter autour de lui, emplissant l'espace de leur ballade et de leurs rires sous le regard attendri des dragons, calmes gardiens de la belle Valka. S'il quittait parfois les doigts de sa tendre épouse pour appuyer de son index épais l'un de ses vers, le viking retrouvait toujours prestement la main de son aimée, comme effrayé que la colombe puisse de nouveau s'envoler.

 _Je n'ai que faire de tout ton or,_

 _Et je ne veux point de poésie_

 _Je veux ta main pour seul trésor_

Peu à peu, l'incrédulité d'Harold était chassée par la joie communicative du couple qui virevoltait à quelques pas de lui. Sa mère, répondant de tout cœur à son galant, chantait à présent à pleine voix, inondant Stoïck de sa lumière et de sa complicité. Jamais le jeune dragonnier n'avait vu son père si prévenant que lorsqu'il accompagnait Valka dans le moindre de ses entrechats : le géant englobait sa fleur de ses puissants bras roux, protégeant et sublimant celle qui lui avait volé son cœur.

 _Et ton amour pour la vie_

Stoïck, tonnant la dernière phrase du couplet, attrapa la taille de son épouse, et rivant ses yeux dans les siens, l'entraina dans la tornade de leurs amours, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort.

 _T'aimer très fort et t'embrasser_

 _Danser toute la nuit_

 _Car pour le pire et le meilleur_

 _Nous serons toujours unis_

La ronde s'accélérait sans cesse, et tout disparaissait autour d'eux. Peu leur importaient les dragons, peu leur importait le village, peu leur importait même leur fils soulevé de terre par la poigne puissante de Gueulfort pour une gigue endiablée. Les éclats de leurs yeux d'émeraude ne se quittaient guère tandis que voltigeait autour d'eux leur monde, dont les frontières et les contradictions se brouillaient dans l'étourdissante spirale de leur bonheur. Expulsés de leur cercle par leur ballet insouciant s'envolaient leurs doutes, leurs obligations, leurs croyances et leurs différences. Seule restait l'évidence : ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient plus que les colombes, ils s'aimaient malgré leurs défauts, ils s'aimaient pour leurs danses et leurs rêves. Leur maturité leur permettait à présent de le comprendre : aucun de leurs différents ne méritait de mettre en péril une passion qui avait survécu à une telle séparation.

 _Quand soufflent les vents je naviguerai_

 _Par-delà les flots du Destin_

 _Sans peur des Dieux, s_ _ans vague à l'âme_

 _Si tu m'offrais ta main_

Leur décision fut scellée par leurs deux voix se mêlant lors du refrain final, ivres de leur bonheur retrouvé. Le fils de leur union avait réussi à instaurer la paix entre guerriers et cracheurs de feu, alliant l'âme d'un dragon au cœur d'un viking : par là même il avait réconcilié ses parents. Valka et Stoïck rentreraient ensemble à Beurk, tels les jeunes mariés qu'ils étaient malgré les vingt années les séparant de leur lune de miel.

Harold écrasa sans ménagement le pied de Gueulfort, faisant enfin taire sa voix rugueuse qui tenait insupportablement la dernière note – qu'il chantait affreusement faux par ailleurs. Un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres, ému, tandis que Stoïck faisait voltiger son épouse reconquise dans une ronde de rires et de baisers : il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'en l'espace d'une chanson, ses parents s'étaient retrouvés. Sa famille était enfin complète.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. S'il vous prend la fantaisie de me laisser une review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir par MP. Bonne continuation !_


End file.
